Electronic requests may be serviced in a variety of ways. While numerous factors may affect request processing speed, generally, the closer computing capacity for processing a request is to the requestor, the more quickly the request can be processed. As a result, content delivery networks (CDNs) have become a popular tool for providing the advantages of geographic proximity using distributed request processing capabilities. Despite their numerous advantages, however, CDNs have limited abilities. CDNs, for example, are often implemented with computing resources in multiple Internet points-of-presence (POPs), where the POPs may be tightly capacity constrained. These constraints may limit the use of CDNs to primarily serve static content requests. As a result, some dynamic content requests may be routed to one or more central facilities, the effect of which serves to obviate some advantages of the CDN.